Rising Sun
by thewildthingsarecoming
Summary: Still hunted for by the Volturi Bella has enough to worry about already but when a mysterious visitor from her past arrives in Forks saying they need to see the Cullen’s, a new and more menacing enemy descends upon the town placing everyone in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Rising Sun

Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me...Unfortunately

"There's someone here," Edward growled, his lips slightly pulled back to reveal his strong pure white teeth. Bella looked at him, her eyes widening in fear, her breathing growing increasingly ragged. _ "Is it Victoria? Or the Volturi? Or someone new? Someone even more dangerous." _ All these questions flooded through her head, and the panic began to bubble up in her chest. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her own, entwining its long icy fingers with those on her warm hand. She turned to see Alice's face smiling warmly at her, her short black hair sticking out at all angles and still managing to make her seem angelic.

"Don't worry" she whispered to Bella in her melodic tones, "we'll keep you safe, no matter what."

Bella looked at her and smiled, she felt comforted by Alice's words and realised that no matter what was upstairs, there was no way that it could beat two powerful vampires like Edward and Alice. She glanced over silently at Edward and noticed that he had begun to ascend the stairs slowly and lithely stepping over the creaking wood, making no more noise than the rays of light which the sun flung down onto the Earth in the early hours of its waking.

His nostrils flared catching a scent that only he and his kind could smell, suddenly his pupils dilated. Their butterscotch gold turning darker by the second. His body went rigid his muscles locking into place. Bella gazed at him, her eyes taking in his body in a position so familiar and yet...she just couldn't seem to remember. Beside her something seemed to flinch and she tore her eyes away only to see Alice standing there beside her. Perfectly still, her eyes further away than the stars. She was seeing. Then all of a sudden she jolted. Bending over her beautiful face disrupted by pain, her eyes firmly locked onto Edward.

"How...?" she gasped her voice slightly courser, "how can this be? How can I be feeling this pain, this..." Alice broke off just as Edwards eyes began to bore into hers. The look in his eyes was unbearable for Bella.

"Alice what is it?! Please will somebody explain to me what's happening?"

"I...I had a vision" Alice whispered her sweet, sweet voice ringing with unbearable pain, "it was so strong, so vivid...Bella, I could actually smell it"

"Alice, please what did you see, what did you smell?" Bella cried her eyes beginning to cloud over with tears at seeing her loved ones in such absolute pain.

"Bella there was blood and it smelt so good Bella delicious, I could sense its warmth and life. But Bella...it wasn't me drinking it...it was...it was Edward"

Bella stared at Alice, numbness creeping into her bones. She searched Alice's face for some sign of a hidden joke, knowing that her search was in vain.

Alice wouldn't joke about something like that.

"What do you mean," Bella mumbled, her fingers slowly rising till they touched her lips, "Edward, I mean our Edward he would never do something like that. You know that Alice, we both do. I mean he didn't touch me when we first met. He sat there for an hour and got through it because he loves you all and his love for you is so strong. And Alice I'm his singer, his La Tua Cantante."

Bella gazed at Alice suddenly noticing her lack of eye contact with her, and she immediately knew, "You aren't telling me the whole truth...are you?"

Alice looked up at her this time making sure her gaze was level with Bella's. "You're right Bella, I'm not," was all Alice whispered in reply. "I told you I could smell this person's blood, that I could taste it just as Edward would be. And Bella I can tell you right now that this person. Their blood. It also sings to him. They are also Edward's La Tua Cantante.

xXx

**Author's Note**:

_Thanks to mia1601 I have finally decided to get back to this fic. So starting here I'm going to edit all of the chapters, I was looking through them and they are awful in some places, and then when that's done I will start to update again :] thanks to those of you that reviewed. _

_Edit: 26__th__ May 2009 _


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Sun

Chapter two

Bella stood there in shock. _"How?!"_ she thought to herself "_how could this happen? I thought that Edward said when we got back from Italy that. I mean. He told me, that to find one's La Tua Cantante was so unusual. That to find a person whose blood had such a hold over you was so rare, so extraordinary. But to find two such people, that he'd said._ _Was unheard of_."

These thoughts filled her mind; making Bella question everything she had ever been told. _"Did he lie to me,"_ she wondered her blood running cold at the thought. _"No, he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me and because of that love I know that he would not lie. And yet, if he believed he was protecting me, he might. I mean he already left once to try and protect me. To hide me from the possibility of him doing such_ _unspeakable..."_ Bella forced herself to stop. The images swirling through her head were of images too horrible to consider, images of blood and screams. She clenched her fist by her side, until her hand shook and the skin began to turn paler than Alice's face.

Steeling herself she once again turned to Alice. "If the person upstairs Alice," she asked softly," is also Edward's La Tua Cantante. Does that mean that they are also human?"

Bella waited for Alice's response her eyes flickering occasionally to Edward's motionless body and she flinched as she saw he was no longer feigning breath. She gazed at Alice and finally she saw it. Her response, in the form of a slight motion of the head. Her answer to Bella's question was yes.

Without a moment passing Bella turned and ran passed Edward up the stairs, carelessly jumping the third stair up which creaked as pressure was applied to it onto the fifth and spectacularly landing in a pile on the fifth and sixth steps. As she fell Edward's eyes flickered with pain. But he knew that if he moved the person upstairs, and more importantly Bella would die.

As Bella picked herself up and carried on up to the landing, wiping her bleeding palm down the front of her jeans, Alice slowly stood up and began moving towards Edward.

"You know "she said in her angelic tones, "If I'd known just how good she smelt to you I would have given you more credit."

Edward laughed quietly and with incredible difficulty, "You mean you wouldn't have eaten her then?"

Alice looked at him seriously, her eyes shining with a mischievous light, "Well, at least not when you were looking anyway."

xXx

Having reached the landing Bella had finally slowed down, her breathing hushed and her footsteps light. _"If they're human"_ she thought, _"then I can take them, I know a little self-defence and I can see what they're doing to Edward. I have to try!" _

Turning the corner she noticed her bedroom door was slightly ajar, rays of electrically produced light seeping through the open space onto the floorboards outside. Shadows flickered through the light as the human within moved about. Drawing nearer the faint hum of music reached Bella's ears and she stopped, listening carefully to the music, trying to decipher it. As she caught the rhythm of the notes she noticed that the footsteps within were in time to the music. And Bella, standing there, perfectly still with her hand outstretched towards the door handle, began to think about why a criminal, having entered the house would stay in her bedroom with music on and then begin to dance to it.

Stepping slightly closer to the half opened door, Bella pressed her face up to the crack where the hinges attached the door to its frame. In the right hand corner was a small suitcase, with a variety of tops and sneakers sticking out of it. The bedside lamp was also on and the curtains had been closed, with the window behind them partially open, as was obvious from the small breeze that occasionally plucked at the fabric pushing it up into the air, before slowly releasing it and allowing it to float back down to rest against the sill.

Bella carefully moved closer to the door her fingers carefully moving themselves over the patterns etched lovingly into the wood. Cautiously Bella wrapped her fingers about the door handle and peered around the door. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Standing in the centre of the room was a girl. She had to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, though she seemed tall for her age. She had long thick brown hair that fell past her elbows and her skin was unnaturally pale. Like porcelain and yet it was still beautiful, the way that Bella never pictured her own skin to be. Loose jeans fell from her hips to her toes and an emerald green vest top layered with a similar white vest beneath covered her torso. As the girl turned in time to the music Bella noticed that she wore a long chain around her neck with various gem stones hanging from the end of it as well as a variety of tinkling bells. Her face was round like Bella's and her cheeks rosy. She was athletically built and as she danced to the music Bella could see that she, again in contrast to Bella, probably utilised her build.

To Bella she appeared normal; the very picture of innocence. However there was just one thing that seemed out of place. Bound tightly around her right wrist was a length of red ribbon entwined with white, which entangled itself neatly all the way up to her forearm where it ended trailing loose ends.

Bella stared at the girl confused by the overwhelming sense of familiarity she felt from her. She noticed the iPod she had carefully cradled in her back pocket, its headphones playing the music directly into her ears. If Bella were to surprise this strange girl there would never be a better chance to do so than now. But it was in that moment, that three things simultaneously occurred.

First of all the girl opened her eyes as she twirled past the door, suddenly noticing Bella curled around the wooden frame and began to smile, dimples showing in her cheeks. The second was that as soon as she opened her eyes, the light flashed onto them making them shine sea blue, and Bella remembered abruptly who the girl was. And thirdly, the large windows in the living room, at the front of the house smashed open, and a man purposefully jumped through them, his white teeth sparkling, his reddish black eyes glowing ominously, his bloodlust making the air thick. And his voice cut chillingly through the air, "Eight...nine...ten...ready or not. Here. I. Come."

xXx

_Edit: 26__th__ May 2009 _


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Sun

Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. The only things that are mine are the girl, the plot and the vampire.

As his chilling voice reverberated around the house, Bella froze. She looked at the girl, fear in her eyes as she realised that the man downstairs was a vampire. But the girl, she simply took her headphones out of her ears and put them into her back pocket. Her face was a picture of serenity and her manner completely relaxed. Slowly it dawned on Bella this girl obviously didn't know what was happening; she had to protect her, to save her from this monster.

Running up to her, from her previous position by the door Bella called to her, "Listen we have to go, now! We're in really big danger and we have to leave!"

The girl just smiled at her though, "Don't worry," she answered, quietly and simply, "we'll be fine. I promise." Bella looked at her incredulously, she sounded so like Alice had only a few minutes ago. But that wasn't possible, and yet...

"You know what's happening. Don't you?"

The girl looked at her, her eyes deep and again she answered Bella's question as simply as she could, "Yes. I do."

xXx

As the glass shattered both Edward and Alice exchanged glances with one another. As a result of having been concentrating so hard on the scent of the person upstairs, they had not been paying attention to the presence of whoever may have been outside the house. Now that he had entered Bella's home however, his scent hit them fully. The harsh taste of iron and salt flew off of him into every room. Staining every surface with its contaminated fragrance.

Edward cursed himself quietly under his breath. He had allowed them to be caught completely unawares. He reached out for the vampires' thoughts, but came back with nothing coherent.

But why is he here? Who is he searching for? Bella? No. The Volturi would come in person. So that meant that he was here for the unnamed person whose thoughts he had of as yet been unable to read.

He almost groaned despite the situation, this was just too many people in one night that he was unable to get reading of off.

Looking at Alice he reached out for her thoughts_…"What do we do?"_ He glanced over to the broken window, moving his lips in the tiniest motion.

"_We're fighting him?"_ Alice thought in reply. Edward slowly brought his eyes down to look at the floor, then up to the ceiling.

Alice was once again hit by visions of the future. Fighting and blood filled her mind. Lots of blood. It covered every surface painting the room with death. She saw the vampire standing in the corner, where the television was now scattered all over the floor, the wires occasionally sparking and steaming. In his arms was a girl, her long brown hair falling down her back and blood dripping slowly down her neck from the place that his teeth had sunk into her. Alice saw the girl's bright blue eyes, and was shocked by the lack of fear in them. They were cool. Calculating. As if she were biding her time. Suddenly the vampire's hand moved down her back, to the base of her spine. His fingers outstretched, his long nails glittering dangerously. And then he dug them into her back, piercing her skin with such a sickening sound. Her body seized up, and her eyes became wide with shock. He had hooked her. Made it so that she could not escape.

Alice motioned to move, to help her but suddenly she was thrown backwards. The colours began to blur and then she was back with Edward. He saw the look on her face, and his lips pursed. Alice caught her breath. Then slowly crouched down, her back arched ready to attack. _"That won't_ _happen"_ she thought to herself, _"I won't let it. I don't know who that girl was but she looked so like Bella it was...terrifying. If anything happened to her Edward would die, and I'm not prepared to lose two people today."_

Following Alice's lead Edward too crouched down, pulling his upper lip away from his teeth. Their movement attracted the attention of the male vampire across from them who had been tasting the air.

"Friends," he smiled, taking a step towards them, "I'm so sorry to have interrupted your hunt, but I am on very important business. So I'll just do what I need to and..." He faltered when he saw their stances, and mild disbelief flashed through his eyes, but he quickly regained his composure and relaxed his features into a casual, if somewhat meancing, smile.

"Sorry if I have offended you, but I am in need of a short meeting with a member of this household, and then I will be on my way."

At his words, Edwards's facial features lost all masking and his eye narrowed dangerously. However when he spoke he still managed to keep his voice calm, velvety but with a hint of malice, "Friend, you will tell us your business but not your name, in polite society that is seen as incredibly rude."

The male vampire laughed, his harsh tones echoing throughout the room, "But of course, friend, how rude of me," he paused, throwing out his arms in a patronizing over-dramatic gesture, "my name is Blake, and I'm looking for a girl. Tall, brown hair, skinny, you know the usual, is the description ringing any bells?"

Edward's calmness began to subside as the vampire's description of his would-be victim became known, "Sorry," Edward snarled, "there's no one here matching that description, maybe you simply broke into the wrong house. Or could it be that you're slightly desperate and are looking for anybody now?"

Blake scowled, his eyebrows rising dangerously high, however he smiled at Edward. A knowing smile. A perilous one. "I like you, you know. If you ever want to go for a walk, I'm the guy you should find."

"Thank you, maybe I will take you up on your most generous offer," Edward's voice was silken now, but there was still that edge. Alice stood to the side watching both of them as their bodies moved to express the words they spoke. "However, not today, because as you can see," Edward carried on, gesturing behind Blake, "I now have a slight mess to clear up."

Blake paused, his mind full of thoughts, Edward stood silently. Listening as he considered what he had been told. He wasn't sure whether he, Edward, was telling the truth, as there was something that just didn't seem right about him. Maybe it was his eyes. Blake sniffed the air, but thankfully could not differentiate between the scent of Bella's blood and the flowers that grew in the corners of the room. Looking to Edward again, his face seemed uninterested, as if he were bored with waiting, "Well then, I'll be going, places to be," he paused slightly, his white teeth flashing, "people to kill."

He turned his back on Edward and Alice, and made his way back to the window. His footsteps crackled as he moved over the shattered glass, covering the floor. Jumping up to the window-sill and crouching down, he looked back at Edward. His face was blank and emotionless, but his lips moved quickly, "Be seeing you."

As he turned away, both Alice and Edwards' stiff postures seemed to relax, and they began to breathe less shallowly, however fate just didn't seem to be on their side. Because at that exact moment the floorboards upstairs began to creak.

xXx

_Edit: 26__th__ May 2009 _


	4. Chapter 4

Rising Sun

Chapter four

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. The only things that are mine are the plot, the girl and the vampire. **Also to my geography teacher for coming up with an evil vampiric name =] **

The room fell silent, the atmosphere thickening with fear and anxiety. Edward stiffened his pretence of breathing long forgotten. Voices carried down the stairs, whispers. But to his, Blake's and Alice's ears they were crystal clear, "Come on, we have to leave now." It was Bella's voice and Edward's blood ran cold, almost turning to ice within his pale veins. Blake's body had frozen, his face hidden in the shadows of the night-time gloom. But his eyes. His eyes glowed like malevolent stars and for the first time since he had been sired Edward was afraid. Afraid of another of his kind, but it wasn't because of the blood-lust or the scent of death that came from his very pores, tainting the air like poison. No, it was the evil that clung to his being, making the air thick and dark around his body, as if he had been cursed by the devil himself.

Without turning Blake spoke to Edward, his voice quiet and unnervingly sincere, "Forgive me brother, but it seems to be that we will not walk together after all," he paused waiting for Edward's reply but it never came. He simply stood there his lips pressed tightly together so Blake continued, "you see. If I were to walk with you I would never know," he continued, "if you were waiting for the opportunity to bite me in the back of the neck."

Alice groaned inwardly, the voice from upstairs could not have come at a worse time. They had been so close to getting rid of him. She swore to herself at that moment that the next time she saw Bella, she would inform her that when someone smashes through a window in the downstairs of your house. You stay perfectly still and do not start talking especially if you have two capable vampires downstairs ready to protect you. Because the person downstairs could very well happen to be an evil, psychotic, blood-thirsty vampire who may just happen to be looking for someone with almost the same description as you. Sighing Alice turned to look at the window, and she froze at what she saw.

Darkness, nothingness. She could see nothing, feel nothing; it was as if the earth had fallen away beneath her feet. Alice tried to turn to look for Edward but she could not move. It was as if she had no body. She tried calling for him but her lips would not open, and no sound permeated the darkness as she stood there. Quickly realizing that she could not move, not even move her eyes, Alice imagined gulping, this was definitely not good.

xXx

Bella grabbed the girls wrist, clutching at the ribbon that bound it and pulled, "Come on my friends are downstairs, we can get out whilst they keep him busy."

The girl didn't move at all, she simply stared into Bella's eyes, her own full of sadness. "I can't" she whispered quietly, and Bella stopped, "I have to stay otherwise he'll follow me again. I'm sorry to have bought him down on you. Hell hath no fury like a male vampire scorned."

Confusion spread rapidly over Bella's features as she took in the girl's words. A _vampire scorned_ she thought; _does that mean...what does that mean? Why would he have been scorned and how? _A million thoughts flew through her mind, and just as she parted her lips to ask this girl what she meant, she stopped. The floorboards behind her creaked with a sudden pressure. And she felt a small movement by her ear. She stared at the girl, whose name still escaped her, and was frozen by the sudden fear that she saw there. She turned slowly, praying that she would not see what she feared she would. But her prayers were not answered. Turning, Bella met a pair of glowing ruby eyes. She took in a sudden breath and almost choked.

The glistened fangs moved around words, words which chilled her to the bone, "You know, I don't whether it's because you've been running for so long, or simply the fact that you've finally begun to fear me. But you're blood is pumping faster than ever and I'm really going to enjoy drinking it."

xXx

_Edit: 26__th__ May 2009 =] well now that that's all done..._


End file.
